Super Smash Bros- Dark Invasion
by oren1106
Summary: The Smashers are Facing A Dark Force That seems undefeatable, and wielding the power to take control of any Smasher. A war is beggining, and the chances for the Smashers to survive is below Zero...
1. The Match

The Smash Mansion was quiet. The third Smash Tournament has passed three weeks ago. Now, there were only single matches, no big fights, just One on One fights…

Link sat on the grass in the Smash Mansion's garden. He pulled his Ocarina, and started playing it when he heard steps from behind him. "Wow, I never heard you playing **that** before." Link turned to the blonde bounty hunter and smiled. "You didn't hear it because I have never played it before, Samus." said Link. "Really? You actually just make it up now?" asked Samus as she sat near Link. "Why did you stop playing?" asked Samus. "Well… I don't know…" answered Link. "Is it because of me?" asked Samus. "Hm… What? No!" said Link nervously. "Good, anyway, the next match is stating in two minutes. We better hurry." said Samus. "Ok. Who's fighting who this time?" asked Link as he stand up. "Me and you" answered Samus. Link looked surprised. "Are you coming?" asked Samus as she walked to the Mansion. Link sighed and followed her.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Shouted Master Hand as Link and Samus started to fight. The arena's seats were full. Link dashed toward Samus and slashed. Samus dodged and kicked Link in the stomach. Link flew backward, and rolled back to his feet. He could hear a "**UUUUHHHH!**" from the seats. He pulled his Bow, and shot. The arrow got Samus in the chest. She shot an electric blast from her Plasma Cannon. Link dodged, and dashed again. This time he didn't missed. The blade got Samus in her knee, and got her off balance. Link used the chance and slammed his Shield into Samus' face. Samus flew back, and crashed head first into the ground. The crowd growled. Samus stood up, and started charging her Cannon. Link and every other Smasher knew what will happen after she finishes charging. Link held his sword and dashed. Samus released, a giant electric blast shot from her Cannon. Link used his slingshot, and got away of the blast's sight. He flipped and landed on one of the floating platforms. He jumped back to face Samus, when a heavy metal boot slammed his back. He fell, and rolled back. Samus grabbed his tunic and pointed her cannon toward Link's face. Link tried to break free, but failed. Samus shot. Link flied out of the arena, and crashed on the floor. "SAMUS WON!" shouted Master Hand. Link tried to stand up, and figured that he can't. Master Hand picked him up, and putted him in his room in the mansion…

He heard a knocks on his door. "Link?" he heard Samus' voice. Link tried to get up, and succeed; he walked to the door, and opened it. Samus stood there. "Are you ok?" asked Samus. "Yeah, sort of, it isn't the first time I lost in a match… so that's ok, if that's what you're asking…" said link. "No, I know… I'm talking about your leg, they say it's broken." said Samus. "Hm? No, I don't think so, I can still walk, you know." said Link, with a bit surprise in his voice. "Well, now I know. Anyway, you were really good, by the way." said Samus. "Thanks. You were really good too." said Link. Samus' Cheeks got a little red. "Ok. See you later." said Samus, as she turned and got downstairs. "HA HA HA! Oh god, that was really weird!" Link looked at the owner of the voice. "Toon?" he asked in surprise. "Hi, big me! How is your leg?" asked Toon Link, with a big smile on his face. "Have you heard that?" asked Link. "Well, Duh! Oh my god, that was weird! Did you see how she blushed? Ha!" said Toon Link. "Toon, what are you doing here?!" asked Link. "Well, I got nothing else to do…" said Toon Link. "Ok, whatever, just… don't tell anybody, ok?" said Link. "You got it, big me!" said Toon Link, and ran out of Link's sight…


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**I don't own any Charecter here...**

When Link got to the Mansion's kitchen, everyone was already sitting and eating their breakfast with their friends. Link got his breakfast, and sat near his friend- Marth. Ike, Pit, Sonic, and Zelda were sitting there too.

"Hi, Link. How is your leg?" asked Marth.

"What about it?" asked Link.

"They say you broke It." said Zelda.

"Well, I didn't. My leg is Ok." said Link as he started eating.

"Link, are you ok?" asked Zelda.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, of course." Said Link, a bit annoyed.

"Ok! That's good. Now, about something else, I have a match today!" said Sonic.

"Really? Who are you fighting?" asked Ike.

"Umm… I think it's Zelda…" said Sonic

Zelda looked at him from the other side of the table.

"Really? Well, good luck." said Marth.

"Yeah, I will really need some luck…" whispered Sonic.

Zelda laughed.

"What? Did you hear what I said?!" shouted Sonic.

"Well, yeah. I got Hylian ears, so there's almost nothing I can't hear." said Zelda.

"Damn!" said Sonic.

The match began. Link found his seat and watched.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Shouted Master Hand. Sonic and Zelda started fighting. Sonic dashed toward Zelda, and punched her face before she could do anything. She flew backward and stood up. She looked at Sonic, with Din's Fire in her hands. She threw a Fireball at Sonic, which simply dodged it. He dashed again, even faster, but this time Zelda was ready. Sonic ran toward her really fast, she almost couldn't see him. She sends a punch to the space before her. Her fist meets with the Hedgehog's face, and sends him rolling past her. Sonic stood up, and spin towards her. She jumped above the Sonic Spin, and shot the Hedgehog with her Din's Fire, when he keeps spinning. The fire wears off and left the burning Hedgehog on the floor. Zelda got closer, and after a second where kicked in the stomach, and flew backward. Zelda was still in the air, when Sonic dashed towards her, and punched her in the face while she's in the air. She slammed into the ground, and didn't move. "**SONIC WON!**" shouted Master Hand. The crowd growled from the seats. Link noticed that Zelda **still **didn't move, even after the fight was over. And Master Hand got Zelda back to her room. When a portal opened from nowhere, and something jumped from it. A shadowy figure landed on the ground. Sonic turned aroundת ground. Sonic turned around. und. Sonic turned around. , just for a metal boot smash into his face. He flew back, spin and got back to his feet. The figure that hit him wears a black armor. And the armor's mask eyes were glowing at a purple light. He looked like a soldier of some sort. The soldier pulled something from his belt, and threw it. When it got to his hand, it transformed into a sword. The sword had glowing purple runes. Sonic looked at what just happened in shock. The soldier dashed towards Sonic, and slashed the air, where Sonic stood a second ago. Sonic hit him in the back of his head, and send him rolling forward, the soldier got back to his feet, and attacked again. His sword swinging so fast, that the sword looked more like a purple blur. It got Sonic in the chest, and sending him backward. He smashed on the ground, and didn't move. His chest started to bleed. Everyone was in a shock. At the arena there was kind of a magic, which makes any hit, stab, or shot, into nothing more than a little pain. So no one will lose blood, or get really harmed. And now, some outsider just slashed Sonic's chest, and caused a lot of damage. Now there was a little pool of blood under Sonic. The soldier laughed at a scary dark voice. "_**Let that be a warning for you, smashers…**_" said the soldier, and disappeared. A minute later, Link, Mario, and Ness were around him. "Sonic?" asked Ness, hoping that Sonic is not really gone. Sonic's eyes opened. They were glowing at a purple smoking light. He stood up slowly. The wound stopped bleeding, and started healing. Link and Mario got into their fighting stances, and waited. Sonic looked at them and smiled. "_**You are going to die…**_" he said in a dark voice, and attacked…


	3. Dark Sonic

Everyone in the arena was surprised; Sonic looked at Ness with an evil grin. "_**What is wrong, Ness? Scared?**_" asked Sonic. "Sonic? What happened to you?" yelled Ness. "_**I have evolved, Ness, now I'm more powerful than any of you Smashers…**_" said Sonic as his grin grows wider. "Sonic, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Mario. "_**I'm glad you asked. Right now, I'm going to kill you!**_" said Sonic, and attacked. He threw a kick into Ness' face, and missed by a second. Mario summoned a fireball into his hand, and threw it on Sonic. Sonic dodged and punched Mario in the jaw, sanding him flying backward. Mario's jaw started to bleed. Link slashed, and got Sonic in the knee. Sending him off balance, Link used the chance, and stabbed Sonic in the chest. Link's Master Sword got into Sonic's chest, where the Soldier hit him. Sonic screamed, and a purple light got from Sonic's eyes, like an explosion. Link flew back, and landed on his feet. When the light whores off, they could notice that Sonic was on the floor. He stood up slowly. "What happened?" he asked. "You really don't wanna know…" said Ness. "Yeah, I guess so…" said Sonic, and dropped down. Master Hand got back from Zelda's room, sighed and pulled Sonic, and got him to his room without saying anything.

"So… what was happening when I was gone?" asked Master Hand after he got back to the arena. "Well, it was really strange, some sort of portal were opened in the middle of the arena, and a weird black and glowing- purple soldier got from it, he attacked Sonic, and somehow, really harmed him, after three seconds, Sonic were transformed into his dark self or something…" said Ness. "Oh no… so that's means they're back… I thought I have seen the last of them a long time ago…" said Master Hand, worried. He waited for a moment and continued "A war is coming, now get back to your rooms… and rest…" he said as he got out of the arena.


	4. A Fight In The Middle Of Night

It was 23:00 o'clock. Link was confused and couldn't sleep. "_What is going on here? Why was Master Hand so stressed?_" he needed answers, and yet, he didn't had them. He heard a glass shattering. He got to his room's window, and saw someone falling from the floor above him. Link didn't think twice, he pulled his hookshot, and jumped out of the window. He saw the smasher that was falling, he got closer to him, and he noticed he was looking at Mario. He noticed that Mario's hand was bleeding. He fired the hookshot into the mansion's roof, he grabbed Mario, and they flew to the mansion's roof. They landed, and Link dropped Mario on the roof. In a meter of seconds, Mario's eyes was Glowing in a purple light, and his wound got healed. He stood up, and stared at Link with an evil stare. "_**You're dead…**_" said Mario in the same spooky dark voice Sonic had before. "Mario?" asked Link. "_**You're going to die… you're going to fade… right now!**_ " yelled Mario as he attacked. Link didn't have his Sword and Shield with him, and was pretty much defenseless. "_**DIE!**_" Mario as he got closer to Link. Link rolled forward, and dodged in the last second. He kicked Mario in the back, and was surprised to find out it didn't even harmed him a little. Mario turned and punched Link in the face. Link flew backward, and crashed into the floor. "Stop right there!" Link heard a voice behind him; he turned and saw Zelda and Samus. "What are you guys doing?!" yelled Zelda. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON HERE?!" yelled Link. "DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" he yelled even louder. Zelda noticed Mario's eyes. "What the hell happened to Mario?" she asked. "It's really not the time for it!" yelled Link, dodging Mario's kicks. Zelda transformed into Sheik and joined the fight. Samus joined them too. Sheik threw a kick into Mario's jaw, sending him flying backward. Samus shot Mario's chest in midair. Mario slammed into the ground, but got back to his feet in no time. Samus blasted Mario again, but didn't seem to be surprised when the shot didn't harm him a little. Mario dashed toward Link, Samus and Sheik. They dodged with no problem. Link rolled, and pulled his hookshot. He aimed it to Mario's arm, and shot. The hook hit his target, Mario screamed, and blood bounced from his hand. After three more seconds, he fell down, and didn't move. A purple light got from Mario's arm; his eyes lost the purple glow, and got back to normal. "Wh… what happened to me?" asked Mario as he woke up. Link was going to answer, but he didn't even have time to say anything, when Samus screamed. He turned around and saw Samus, but something was different about her. He could have noticed that behind her helmet, a purple glowing eyes stared at him… 


	5. A Fight In The Middle Of Night- Part 2

"Oh no…" said Link quietly. Samus'armor was damaged anyway, and Link didn't know where is the hit that he needs to find to get her back to her normal self. She pointed her Hand Cannon to Link's face. "_**Die…**_" Link needed to act fast. He pulled his hookshot, aimed it to Samus's face, and shot. Samus catches the hook, and pulls it. Link flew against her from her pull. He threw a punch to Samus's face. She couldn't block the punch in time, and his fist crashed her helmet's visor. Link landed on the ground, and almost didn't dodge Samus' kick. She blasted him with her cannon, sends him to the ground. She pulled off her helmet, and threw it away. Link couldn't move. She got closer to him, and catches him by his tunic. "_**You foolish dead man! I'm going to kill you, here, and now!**_" Shiek dashed against Samus, and kicked Samus' stomach, sending her backward and letting go of her catch. Samus now was really angry. She dashed against Shiek, and punched Shiek at the jaw. Shiek fell in pain and didn't move. Mario stood up slowly, and summoned a Fireball. Samus turned to him, and dashed. Mario threw his Fireball. It hit its target. Samus started slowing down, as her power suit is getting on fire. Her suit was fireproof, but that fire wasn't like the average fire. Her suit was starting to crack. When the flames wear off, half of Samus' suit has already formed into dust. "_**YOU… YOU IDIOT! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATH A LOT PAINFUL THEN I THOUGHT I WILL MAKE IT!**_" Mario didn't seem so stressed. "You **think** you will…" said Mario. She dashed again; he dodged as she got closer to him, and kicked the side that was left of her suit. Her suit crashed, and she fell to the ground. Mario noticed a little bullet hole on the back Samus' neck. He summoned another Fireball, but got kicked by Samus. He stepped back, and threw the Fireball. Samus dodged, and kicked his leg. Mario fell on the ground and Samus punched his face as hard as she could. Mario didn't move. Now only Link was left. He noticed the bullet hole too. He pulled his hookshot, and shot. The hook hit the back of Samus' neck, and pulled Link toward Samus. Samus screamed in pain, and the purple glow faded from her eyes. Link smashed into Samus, and they flew from the roof's edge. Samus opened her eyes slowly. Link was a little bit above her. He grabbed Samus' back, and fired the hookshot back to the roof. Samus wrapped her hands around Link's neck. "Th… Thanks Link…" she could barely talk. "No problem…" said Link. Samus leaned her head closer to Link's, and kissed him. They were slowly reaching the ground. They were now standing on the Mansion garden's grass. They kept kissing for a while longer, and then stopped. "Well… see you tomorrow…" said Samus as she got into the mansion. Link stood there wordless. "Hey Link, Where's Samus? Is she all right?" asked Mario as he came behind him. "Um… What? Oh, yeah. She got to her room." said Link, confused. "Ok, So good night!" said Mario as he got into the Mansion. Link didn't move. He could only think about one thing; **Samus**.


	6. Polygon Training

**Knock! Knock!** Link opened his eyes in a second, and found himself at his bed; someone was knocking on the door. "Coming…" Link still had his tunic on him, from the last night; he had a blackout, and didn't remember anything from that night. He stood slowly and started walking toward the door. He opened it, and saw Samus, and suddenly, at a second, he remembered everything that happened at the night. "Good morning, Link, how did you sleep?" she asked. Link couldn't tell what the hour was, but it was almost noon. "Good…" he said shortly. "Well, today's match is already over, so we have plenty of time…" said Samus. "Time for what, exactly?" asked Link, a little confused. "Well, you see, Master Hand said earlier that we now have to get training every day…" said Samus. "You know, because of these things." She added. "So now we have to go to the polygon training stages?" asked Link, disappointed. "Yep." said Samus. "Okay. Are you coming?" asked Link as he was going down the stairs. "I'll be there in a minute…" said Samus. When Link was out of sight, Samus' eyes were starting to glow purple."_**Sooner or later you all will die…**_" her voice changed into the same dark voice that Mario and Sonic had when they were controlled. She walked toward Lucas' room, kicked the door open, and pointed her gun to the blond kid's head. "S…Samus? What are you doing?" asked Lucas in fear. Samus closed the door behind her. "_**Die…**_" she shot. Blood were spilled on the room's floor, and the helpless boy fell into the ground, and his blood is everywhere…

"Where is Samus? She is supposed to be here already… " Said Link, as he and Marth were fighting polygons. "Why does it matter to you, anyway?" asked Marth, stabbing a polygon, and kicking him out of the stage. "Hi, guys!" they heard a voice from behind them. Samus was standing on the stage and smiled. "What took you so long?" asked Link. "Does it really matter?" Asked Samus. "Not really…" said Link. Samus blasted three polygons with her gun, and Marth and Link used their swords. After twenty more minutes of fighting, Link, Samus and Marth were teleported back to the Mansion. "Wow, I'm hungry! I think I'll go get myself a sandwich from the kitchen…" said Marth, waving his arm over his stomach. "See you guys later!" said Marth, as he walked toward the exit. "Hey… uh… Samus?" asked Link. "Yeah?" responded Samus. "Do you regret about yesterday night?" asked Link. "Well, I won't lie to you, yes. I **do** regret that." Said Samus. "And I can't believe I'm going to do it again." She said, and Kissed Link. Link returned the kiss, but suddenly they both stopped. "Well… see you later…" she said. As she walked away. "Ah ha! Now I got you!" Link recognized that voice… "**TOON?!**" Link shouted. He couldn't help it. "Soooo… did you had a hot date with Samus yesterday, big me?" asked Toon Link, teasingly, with an annoying smile on the face. "Just, get the hell out of here…" said Link. "Ha Ha! Wait till **Zelda **Will figure out that you got a girlfriend!" Toon Link said happily, as he was running away before Link will reach him. Link stood there, and didn't move, he thought this can't get worse, When someone kicked his back, he fell down on the ground, and heard a voice behind him. "You're **Done**…" Link turned around to find Zelda looking at him with an angry stare, and her fists is on fire. "_Oh sh*t…_" was the first thing that ran in his head before a flaming punch was smashed in his face, and everything turned black…


	7. The Murderer

Link opened his eyes, and saw Zelda standing in front of him, he was on the ground, and could barely move. "You… You **ASSHOLE**!" he heard Zelda's voice, and a foot was sent toward his jaw. He flew backward, and crashed on the floor. She held his tunic, and pulled him off the floor. She punched his face, and he fell down. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" she shouted as he stood up painfully. She transformed into Sheik, flipped, and kicked Link's jaw again. Link stepped two steps backward. "I'm Not gonna fight you, Zelda…"he said, and blocked another kick. He swiped between her kicks and punches, and after a bit more, one of Sheik's kicks were blocked by Link, and before she can do anything, Link smashed a punch in her face. She fell down, stunned. "I'm sorry…" said Link quietly, and got out of the room. He just got out, when Mario and Sonic ran past him. "Link! Follow us!" they shouted. Link ran after them, wondering why they are so stressed. But suddenly, he figured out. They got into the place that once was Lucas' room. And saw the blond kid on the floor. There were blood everywhere, and there were something written on the wall. "_No survivors will be left…_" was written in blood. Sonic stared at the sentence in fear. "What the hell? H… How did someone kill Lucas? And what the hell is this massage?" he asked. "I don't know but it can't be one of u—ARRGH!" shouted Link, when a needle was shot into his arm. Sheik stood at the room's entrance, and held five needles in her hand. Before Link could do anything, he was smashed into the nearest wall. Sheik was starting to punch him nonstop. Sonic acted fast, he pulled Sheik away from Link, that now his head was in a little gap at the wall. "LET GO OF ME! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, HEDGEHOG!" shouted Sheik, struggling. "Zelda, calm down…" said Sonic as he tightens his catch on Sheik. "HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!" she shouted. "But what did he do?" asked Sonic. Link opened his eyes a little. "HE'S A MURDERER!" she shouted. "**HE KILLED LUCAS!**" she continued, with tears in her eyes. "W…what are you talking about...?**" **Asked Link, barely believing his ears. "I found **this** near Lucas' corpse!" she pulled a blue Ocarina out of her belt. The Ocarina has blood on it**. "**W… What? It can't be! I didn't do that! I was training since I woke up!" said Link. Sonic let go of his hold on Sheik, and turned to Link. "And how can we know that **you** are telling the truth?" he asked. "What? You know me! I never lied to any of you guys!"he said. "Link, listen, I want to believe you, but there's no other explanation for this case…" said Sheik sadly. "I… I'm sorry Link…" and the tears on her eyes was flowing slowly. He wanted to tell her its okay, but couldn't. Because someone grabbed his arms, and threw him to the staircase.he smashed into the floor, and didn't move


	8. Rune Blade

He was lying on the dungeon's floor, helpless and broken. His blood covered large parts of the floor. One of the things that were unique about the Mansion's prison was the fact that the spell that was reducing the damage at the Arena didn't existed, so Master Hand could torture the prisoners. "_Someone stole my Ocarina, and used it as a 'Proof' that I killed Lucas…_" he was innocent, but that wasn't what the others thought. "_**Hello There, Link…**_" he heard that Dark and Creepy voice before. "Samus? Is that you?" he asked in fright. "_**Yes, It is me, Link… and I came to give you a present…**_" said Samus, her Eyes glowing at purple light. She pulled a dagger with purple runes on it, and stabbed him at the chest. His scream filled the dungeon with an echo. Blood dripped from the hole in his chest, and even though his vision was getting blurry, he could see Samus smile. "_**It's ok, Link… soon you will join us… soon you will help the Dark Army… soon we will rule the Smash Dimension!**_" she said, with an evil grin on her face. "W… What's gonna happen to me…?" he asked, struggling to keep himself from passing out. "_**You're gonna become one of us, Link! Aren't you happy? Finally be able to kill each and every one of these fools?**_" she said, moving her finger on the glowing runes. "_**You see, the blade I used to stab you with, isn't just some ordinary blade. It's the Rune Blade, the blade that transformed me into what I am now! There's only three of these in the whole galaxy… and all three of them is ours… you see, you can only use this blade once… so the blade I stabbed you with was the last of the three blades…**_" she said. "S… so you stabbed another one, who is he?" the blood kept on dripping. "_**he was stabbed a long time ago… he was the one to create the Dark Army, his name is Master Hand…**_"


	9. Resist The Darkness

"_**We were here all the time… right from the beginning… Do you understand..? Now, JOIN US! GIVE UP, AND LET THE DARKNESS TAKE YOUR PLACE! You will transform any second now!**_" Yelled Samus, as her smile was getting bigger.__"I… Will… Not… Join… _**YOU**_…" were the only words he could say before the hole in his chest started to regenerate with a purple light. His sight went blurry, and the pain was unbearable. And then, everything turned white, and suddenly, he was standing in a room, a white blank room, with a black figure standing at the other side of it. Link started walking towards the figure. The figure turned around, as its red eyes were staring at Link. "Y… You're me…" he said in shock. "_**I'm you indeed,**_ _**I'm the REAL you… I was here all along, waiting… waiting for you to come and find me… your dark self!**_" said Dark Link. "What is going on here? Where am I?" asked Link, looking around. "_**We're in your head. And you came here because of one reason. It's time for me to REPLACE you! To make your friends suffer and kneel before me! So the Dark Army will take over the Smash Dimension!**_" Dark Link shouted. "There's no way I'm letting you control me! There's no way I'll just sit here and see how you **kill** the people I care about! There's no way!" yelled Link as he pulled his Sword. "_**Oh, goody, we're gonna fight, aren't we?**_" said Dark Link, as he pulled his Sword too. "_**So, let's begin!**_" he shouted, and dashed towards Link. His first blows were blocked easily, but eventually were barely dodged. Their swords clashed, as sparks flew from them. Link kicked his Dark self's chest, countering him, and sent another blow with his sword. As black blood was spilled on the floor. "_**Impressive… you actually hit me…**_" said Dark Link, covering his wound with his hand. "_**But you'll need more than that to defeat me!**_" he yelled, dashing again. Link stabbed, but missed, and before he knew it, Dark Link's Sword made a deep cut in his hand. The blood dripped on Link's Sword, and the pain was hard to get through. "_**You're pathetic! Is that the best you got?! Come on, I thought you was better than that! Guess not…**_" said Dark Link, laughing. "Go to hell…" said Link, ignoring the pain, he pulled his Sword, and launched his final blow. Blue aura appeared on his Sword. "DIE!" he yelled, and sent a spinning energy circle into Dark Link. "_**Oh, shit…**_" was the words Dark Link said before he was blown into a million dusty pieces. The black blood was everywhere, and then, at a blink of an eye, he got back to reality. Samus sat on the floor, waiting. Link opened his eyes, and found that only one of his eyes was purple, but the other was blue as always. But something was weird. He felt stronger. His memories were blended with someone else's memories, a dark knight's memories. He saw everything. He saw all the tournaments at the knight's eyes, watching from a spaceship far away. He saw his leader. A gigantic knight, with purple dusty aura surrounding him. He saw the giant knight holding a long sword, with runes on it… he heard the leader's plan, and he saw the leader's sword coming for him. These memories… they are the memories of a knight who betrayed his leader and friends, a knight who wanted the smashers to live, and died because of it. Someone who resisted and didn't fall for the army's plan… just like him…


End file.
